pendragonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Salisbury
|Image = Salisbury.jpg}}Salisbury is the home of many of the player characters, and a pivotal location of the campaign. Places of Interest Ambrosius' Dike: Aurelius Ambrosius, the first Pendragon and brother of Uther, built these massive earthworks as a part of a defense system against the Saxons to the east. Too large to be manned as walls, these were used to observe the moving army, hinder its approach, and hide an ambushing defensive army. They now mark the northern boundary of the county Amesbury Abbey: Aurelius Ambrosius established this monastery, which is still supported by royal funds. It is a double-abbey, having facilities for both men and women. Although this is within the county, it is actually a fief of the Church and contributes no income to the earl. Camelot Forest: This is a dense forest that forms the southern border of Salisbury County. It is inhabited by both normal and fabulous beasts. Chute Forest: A forest that until recently was not known for anything special, marking the border between Salisbury and Levcomagus. Most recently reported to be the homeplace of the Witch. Colingbourne Wood: This woodland is a favorite hunting place for knights and commoners both. It probably has no exotic animals or faeries. Devizes: This is a market town with a motte-and-bailey castle. It is about 1 to 2 days’ ride from Sarum. Du Plain: A motte-and-bailey castle guarding the eastern road to Salisbury. One day’s ride from Sarum, it marks the eastern boundary of the county. Ebble: This is an old motte-and-bailey castle is made mostly of wood, but still serviceable in defense. It is the most southern settlement of the county. Groverly Castle: An iron age hillfort a single circuit of ramparts for enclosure and defence. Not really a castle anymore it is now mostly overgrown with thorns and wild flowers. Sarum: Capital city of Salisbury Stonehenge: Ancient druidic site and the final resting place of King Uther Pendragon, Aurelius Ambrosius, and Prince Madoc Tilshead: a fortified settlement and the local market. Vagon Castle: A castle guarding the western borders of Salisbury. The castellan is Sir Elad. Warminster: This is a growing town, which serves as the local market for the farms of the upper Wylye River. It is surrounded by the Modron Forest, and prone to incursions from Somerset. The surrounding marshlands are the only source of iron in Salisbury. It is two days’ ride from Sarum. Wilton: A local market for the many farms of the Nadde River and the lower Wylye River. More importantly, boats sail upriver this far, and unload their goods form the coast before reloading with local goods bound for the sea. Yarnbury: This is one of many ancient earthworks. It encloses almost 30 acres within its bank and ditch. Every Beltaine, the local peasants bring all their cattle here and drive them between two big, smoky fires in a pagan ritual. Neighboring Regions Dorset Hampshire Marlborough Silchester Somerset People The Lord and Family Earl Roderick (deceased 495) Countess Ellen Lady Jenna Young Robert Young Blewydd Famed Knights Sir Elad Sir Hilfbert Sir Hywel Sir Jaradan Sir Rholyn The Religious Abbot Roger Father Tewi Father Brugyn Map Category:Regions